Life, Death and Something in Between
by soundsobeautiful
Summary: K.C. Guthrie is stuck in limbo, and very close to death. Though he's invisible to the living eye, he finds the one person who can still see him, the one person who isn't very fond of him at all and the only one who can help save his life. Times ticking...
1. Chapter 1

"I already told you officer, I don't know anything."

"Listen kid, there's a missing boy out there and we're trying everything we can to find him. If you know anything, anything at all, you've got to tell us."

"And I'm telling you right now, I don't know anything."

Eli Goldsworthy, he was such a snake. I didn't like how easily he could sit there and lie to a man of law. Of course I was nothing better, but for him to give such a convincing performance of a lie? That didn't quite settle well with me. How could Clare be so dumb to get mixed up with a guy like him? Dark clothes, dark demeanor. He was just a dark kid with a bad reputation. And Clare, she was such a sweet girl who deserved nothing but the very best. Sure, I hadn't proved that, but I liked to believe I was better for her than a boy who drove a hearse, with the types of rumors he had spread about him. Obsessed with death. Moved to Degrassi when he murdered his ex girlfriend. I didn't usually pay attention to rumors, but when it pertained to Clare, I made it my business to pay attention.  
Clare and I had been in love once. At least I like to think so. She was the apple of my eye until I blew it for a blond pop tart who wanted nothing more than fame and didn't have the intelligence to not get knocked up. I suppose she's not the only one to blame. And now, Clare was with the boy in black that sat in front of me in the interrogation room of the local police department, and I was somewhere else on the verge of death.

"Can I assume, officer, that you're questioning everyone about K.C. Guthrie missing, or do you have some piece of evidence against me that I don't know about?"

The officer stayed silent, and Eli smirked a triumphant smirk.

"That's what I thought, I'm gonna leave now and I'm not talking to anyone unless I have a lawyer present."  
Again, silence fell as the tall tanned man looked at Eli through weary eyes, studying him. Eli was more clever than he looked, of this I couldn't even deny.

"You can leave." The officer said and a beeping sound came from the room door as it unlocked and Eli stood up. He grabbed his jacket and nodded a goodbye to the other in the room before he glanced over in my direction and left through the door. I followed him quickly, staying close by his side.

"You're a good liar Goldsworthy."

"In a world like ours, you have to know when its right to tell the truth and when its a good time to lie."

"But you could have told him.."

"Told him what? That I've been seeing your ghost? There's people in this town who actually believe you're still alive..."

"But I am alive!" I said angrily as I stood in front of him. It wouldn't have stopped him, but he stood still anyways.

"I'm not dead."

"Then what are you Guthrie? Because as far as I'm concerned, the fact that I'm the only one who can see you means that you're a damn ghost!"

"If I was a ghost, then how come you can see me?"

Eli paused, I seemed to have stumped him there.

"I don't know, maybe I'm fucking crazy. Wouldn't surprise me or half he people in this town." He mumbled and continued to walk on. I tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but it was no use, my hand went straight through.

"Will you stop that?" He exclaimed as I followed after him, "That's just weird. It feels like an ice cold electric current going through me."

"Point number one, if I was dead, I wouldn't have energy coursing through me still, would I?"

"Congratulations, do you want to charge my batteries for me?"

"Very funny. Always with the sarcasm. God, would you just listen to me?" I stopped, and to my relief he stopped too. We'd already reach the walkway of his house and as he stood at the steps by his door, he turned to look at me.

"I know I'm not dead. I can feel my heart still beating..." I said and placed my hand on my chest, "I can feel my blood pulsing in my veins and I have a raging headache that hasn't gone away since I woke up. I don't know why you're the only one who can see me, but you are and you're all I have right now."

"That's too much weight on my shoulders, I can't deal with that."

"You have to, please? Don't let me die, Eli. I can feel that I'm dying, but I'm not dead yet. But I'm getting weaker every second."

Eli sighed, his black nail painted fingers were clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white, "What... what am I supposed to do? You don't have any instructions Guthrie. But how can you expect me to hold the weight of your death on my shoulders if you do die?"

"Just, don't let me."

Silence, again as we both stared each other down. The two of us, we had nothing in the world in common except maybe the mutual love of a girl. We'd hardly even spoken a word to each other ever, yet here we were, stuck together.  
At least I'd hoped. I had no faith in finding myself with out him, and I'd surely die.

"What do I have to do?"

"We have to find me."

" You can't do that yourself?"

"And what? Make a call to the police? That would work if my hand didn't go straight through the phone. I can't tell anyone but you, because I'm fucking invisible. All I know is that we need to find my body before I die, and as far as I can tell by how I feel, that won't be very long from now."

Eli sighed, anger in his eyes. I knew he blamed me for this. Hell, I blamed myself. After the night I went missing, I wouldn't blame anyone _but_ myself. But then again, maybe I should explain that night to you in a little bit more detail...

* * *

**I hope you guys like this so far! I'm really excited about it. I just go this burst of inspiration. If you've ever watched the movie The Invisible then this might seem a little bit familiar, it's where I got the idea from. I hope you're not too confused, I promise it'll make more sense as it goes. Please leave reviews! They make writing so much more fun and definitely worth it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember very much of the night I disappeared, but I do remember being more intoxicated than I'd ever been in my life. Alcohol had become my best friend. It was the easiest way to deal with the angst I felt about everything. I'd broken the lock to my mom's 'not to secret' stash of bottles in the kitchen cupboard, and downed almost an entire bottle of vodka. I hated the stuff so much, but I was willing to plug my nose and deal with it to hide away from the thoughts in my head. I loved being drunk. I loved how it made me feel... nothing at all. I was light, and lost in the nothingness it brought onto me. By the time I'd gotten nearly to the bottom of he glass in my hands, I had somehow stumbled my way to The Dot. Incase you haven't heard of it, it's our towns local hang out. Whenever you wanted to find someone without really looking, chances are they were there. I tripped on my own feet as I made my way up the steps and pushed the door open. I saw my friends, Bianca and Owen, sitting at a table against the furthest wall. Ignoring the warmth that was fighting in my throat, I knocked my way over to them, tipping tables and causing things on them to fall to the floor.

"Sup guys?" I slurred the words as I slammed into the booth beside Bianca. She sneered her usual annoyed look at me and I ignored it as I looked across the table at Owen.

"Not much dude," he began, probably picking up that I wasn't the least bit sober, "Just studying for the biology test tomorrow."

"Pfft, studying. Who in the world needs that?" I laughed, completely beyond myself.

"Uhm, I do considering I don't want to get kicked off the football team. You should be studying too, I doubt Coach is going to let you slide if you fail."

"Fuck it." I said, with a smile on my face that showed how little I cared at that moment. I looked at Bianca with my eyebrow raised, "I've got a few more bottles at home if you wanna come indulge in them with me."

"Are you sure you didn't drink them all already?" She said with a look of disgust as she fanned my breath from her face, "And no, if I get anything lower than a D this semester my Ma will kill me, or send me to boarding school. I couldn't handle that."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are no fucking fun. Seriously, I need to get better friends."

"Oh you mean like that little Christian girl you're so in love with?" Owen teased, "Pretty sure she wouldn't drink with you either my friend. She's probably at home right now praying."

I glared fiercely at the both of them as they laughed. I wanted so badly to punch him, and I wasn't sure what kept me from it.

"Shut your mouth Owen," I snapped, "Before I shut it for you."

"Relax dude, I'm just fuckin' with you," he paused, "She's not praying. But I can guarantee you she's still calling out the Lords name with her little Goth boyfriend... OH GOD! OH GOD... YES! HARDER!"

I didn't have time to even register their laughs because at that moment I lunged across the table, knocking everything from it as my fist met Owen's face.

"Dude, what the fuck!" He yelled out as he wiped his newly bleeding lip, "I was only joking for fucks sake!"

I probably would have continued to go after him if Bianca wasn't holding him back. Everyone else in the small cafe had stopped what they were doing to look at us. I hadn't realized until I stopped and looked around that Eli was actually sitting in the room with us. He was looking over at the scene I'd just cause with an arrogant look on his face. Like he was better than me. Like I was just proving to him that he was better for Clare than I was. Anger raged inside me as I pulled my body out of Bianca's hold and watched as the scrawny pale boy grabbed the coffee he'd bought, and then let out the door. I somehow moved my body from the booth where I sat, and ignored the stares I was getting from the people around me and the cursing coming from Owen's mouth, as I made my way out the door behind him. I wasn't even aware how I was moving at this point, because my legs felt like silly putty. I was sure I was stumbling even more profoundly now, and I looked down the sidewalk at the dark figure ahead.

"Hey Goldsworthy!" I called out, almost unintelligible through my drunken slur. He stopped though, and I knew he'd realized by my voice who was calling for him.

"K.C." he spoke as he turned around, "Just leave. Go home before you embarrass yourself anymore."

"They only one going to get embarrassed tonight is you."

"Really, what are you going to do? Post pictures of me in my underwear on the internet?"

"I'm going to break your damn face, that's what."

"Right, if you can walk in a straight line long enough to make it to me." he laughed.

I stumbled forward a bit, putting my arms out to try and catch my balance on something that wasn't even there. I glared at him, enraged by his sarcasm.

"You think you're so smart don't you?"

"Well I'm not the dumbest person in this town, but of course you already know that. Probably have a certificate for it don't you?"

I balled my fists tightly as the anger coursed through my veins, "You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days. Didn't Vegas night teach you anything?"

He glared back, snarling the corner of his lip in an angry frown.

"You're a smartass guy, with no problems in the world and yet you act like you've got nothing. Well I know what its like to have nothing. I have nothing." I was slurring so bad now I wasn't sure if he could make out my words or if they were intelligible at all.

"Well, I know I have something... I've got Clare don't I?" If it hadn't been the comment that had got to me, it would have been the smirk on his face. My entire body fumed with anger and every muscle ached to just kick his ass right there. I clenched my teeth as I took a step forward, and as I went to charge at him, everything went black.

And that's all I remember of that night.

The next morning I woke up in an alley beside The Dot. I thought maybe I'd blacked out and just fell asleep drunkenly there in the disgusting garbage filled area. But when I went inside, no one even acknowledged my presence. Even when I spoke directly to someone, they didn't even hear me. Was it ignore K.C. day? I knew that the previous night I had to have been an idiot, but I didn't think it was enough to make everyone act like I didn't exist. I was starting to get pissed off, that is until I was standing by the counter and I saw Eli walk in. Every neuron in my body tingled with madness as I watched him approach the spot where I stood.

"Get out of my way," he just sighed annoyingly as he stopped in front of me.

"Really, everyone else ignores me and yet you're still talking to me?" I asked in actual shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, just move."

He went to push himself past me, but when his shoulder should have banged against my arm, it went straight through me instead.I opened my eyes in shock and touched my arm.

"What the...?" He asked as he turned back to me and grabbed his arm as stood there looking at each other in disbelief for a few moments, both of us completely awestruck before someone broke the silence.

"Who are you talking to you freak?"I looked up almost exactly as Eli did to see Bianca standing beside him.

"…K.C…." he said hesitantly.

"Where...?" she looked around, "I haven't seen him all morning. But if you do, tell him Owen's looking for him and he's not too happy."

Eli looked over at me confused and my heart shook with fear. What was she talking about? I was standing right there.

"Uhh, Bianca. I'm right here..." I said annoyed but she didn't seem to see me.I took a step forward and shook my hand in front of her face, "Dude. I'm standing right here!"

I raised my voice for dramatic affect, but she didn't even flinch. My heart felt like it was caving in but I took a deep breath and reach my hand out to touch her like Eli's shoulder had gone straight through me, my hand went straight through her, causing her to flinch.

"What the hell was that?" She jumped slightly, looking down at her arm. But no one was near her and she seemed to shrug it heart felt like it should have been pounding a million miles an hour, but instead it stayed at a slow steady drumming.

I was so freaked out that I bolted right out of the Dot and continued to run as fast as I could with no ending.

None saw me that day, and no one had seen me since then… other than Eli Goldsworthy.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I've had the worst writers block lately :/ This is sorta just a filler chapter, but pretty neccesary haha. **  
**Enjoy and review please! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you expect me to do?" Eli asked as we sat on the steps in front of his house. I couldn't think of a word to say. What were we supposed to do in a situation like this? I wasn't even aware something like this could happen. But I guess that's what I get for living my life with my eyes closed. Now that I was sure I was so close to death, I could see how I had never truly appreciated my life. I always breezed through, doing whatever I wanted without realizing other peoples feelings. Like Clare… such a beautiful, pure girl, and I had hurt her so badly. Why was I such an idiot? Why didn't I realize a good thing when I had it.

"I don't know," I sighed, lowering my head. I could feel my heart rate lowering each second and I was beginning to feel even more like crap.

"I don't know if there's actually anything we can do KC." Before either of us could say another word, we were interrupted by the sound of sniffing and we both looked up simultaneously to see Clare.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked as she wiped her cheek.

"Er.. I…" Eli stood up and succeeded in changing the subject, "Clare what's wrong?"

I could see clearly now that she was crying, and I watched in agony as she fell into Goldsworthy's arms, crying into his shoulder, "It's my parents, they're fighting again. And it's worse this time. They expect me to go on acting like nothing's happening, like they're actually happy, but I can't!"

I looked up to see Eli's eyes looking at me in an apologetic way, but I could tell he was trying to get me to though Clare couldn't see me, and I know Eli didn't care, I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment. I felt almost embarrassed to be seeing such a moment shared between two people, but a jealous rage began to burn in my stomach. If I wasn't so stupid, I could be the person helping Clare out through her hard times. I could be the one holding her close, caressing her and telling her that everything was going to be okay.I tried to hide my glare as I got up and began to walk. I closed my eyes against the jealousy and clenched my jaw. Was my life even worth saving? Was I honestly a person who deserved to be alive? I couldn't help but feel like it would be better if I just let my body wear itself out, and die. Almost exactly as I thought the words, I opened my eyes and I was standing in a room. It was a familiar room, a place I'd spent many of my days. It used to be a happy place, but right now all I could feel was scared. I heard a sound, and turned to the direction it was coming from. It was crying. A girl crying, and a girl whose voice was also familiar to me. I continued to walk out of the room and down the hallway in the direction that the sound was coming from. My heart was calm, but it felt as if it should have been pounding a million miles an hour. My throat began to close as I approached a cracked door. It was a room, that usually was used for storing things, random things with no place elsewhere in the house. I'd never been in it besides once when I was being showed around. But now, it was different completely. The smell of fresh paint filled my head and I looked around at the freshly painted pale yellow walls. Instead of piles of stored things, it was emptied of those completely and refilled with a babies crib, a changing table, and in the corner was a single rocking chair that was being occupied by a crying blonde . I knew from the moment I'd opened my eyes to this house that I'd be forced to see something like this, and with everything in me I hadn't wanted was pushing herself in the chair, rocking slowly back and forth, with her hands cradled on her obviously protruding stomach. She was crying as she looked down at it, rubbing it softly with her fingers.

"It's okay baby," she whispered softly to her stomach, "I'm okay, just a little upset. Not with you though, you could never upset me. I love you."

I couldn't stand to watch. To know that I had been the cause for her crying, to know that I had left her alone to face something so hard on her own. I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped down, decorating her shirt over the baby bump that she held. I hated that my body didn't react how it should. If things were normal and I had seen this sight I was sure my heart would have dropped in my stomach but just like it had previously it stayed in a slow rhythm, if not slower than it was before.

I hated this. I hated the thought that she was sitting here crying because of me. I wasn't worth it. She shouldn't had to have shed any tears for me. She was better off without me. So why was she crying? I didn't want to be a dad. I didn't want to have that responsibility. It had been her fault. She was the one who didn't listen to her body, she'd gone months without even knowing that our baby was growing inside of baby. Months old and from the looks of it, ready to pop out at any given moment. A baby that we'd both created together. Suddenly I felt a tug pulling me towards her and I stepped closer, holding my hands out. I didn't touch her as I kneeled down and held my hands up to her stomach, wishing more than anything that I could place my palms against it and feel it kick or move. I'd really fucked things up and the worst part was that my chances of changing them ticked away like the steady pulsing of my decelerating heart beat.

"I'm gonna fix this." I whispered to myself, somehow wishing that she could hear me as I pulled my hands away, "I'm going to live, and I'm going to be a good dad. I'm going to be there for this baby... and for you."

I looked up at her face, the tears were glistening on her cheeks and she licked her lips as she closed her eyes. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach as I studied her beauty. Jenna was truly a beautiful girl. I may have had feelings for Clare but I still loved her. I loved her smile, and the way she fought for the things she loved. She was such a strong girl and when it came down to it, I didn't deserve her. But the baby that resided inside of her deserved a dad. That was the moment that I decided my life was worth living. If not for myself, but for my future child.

* * *

**Surprise! I'm going to start working on this story again. I'm really excited about it and I hope you guys are too. This is basically just a short filler chapter to try and get back into the swing of things but hopefully this will to write this will last :)**


End file.
